


I love you

by starrylizard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete crack! Dean has to say those three little words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkle/gifts).



> Prompt from Rinne for my Gen fic dare-me post – _Dean and Sam say "I love you" explicitly (as in not with other words or gestures...although, you can fiddle around with the phraseology) to each other. Caveats: 1. They can not be drunk or under the influence and 2. Neither of them are dying._

Dean looked at Sam.

Sam stared at Dean from his perch on Dean's hand. "Riddip!"

"So, I have to say…" Dean held his phone clenched between his ear and his shoulder. "Aw, do I have to? Okay then. Thanks, Bobby." Dean sighed and set down the phone.

He swallowed, stared at the toad-that-was-Sam, before setting him on the bed and kneeling before him.

"I-" Dean swallowed. "-I love you, Sam." He pursed his lips and kissed Sam on the top of his green, warty head. Sitting up, he quickly reached for his hip flask and rinsed his mouth out.

Nothing happened. Sam croaked dully.

With barely restrained anger, Dean picked up the phone again. "Why is Sam still a toad? What do you mean I've gotta mean it?"

Dean hung up on Bobby's barely restrained laughter and stared at the toad.

"Bitch!"

There was a resounding "pop" and a very naked Sam was crouching on the bed.

"Jerk!" he said. And Dean knew it meant _I love you too._


End file.
